


Dress Up and Dress Down

by kbp56



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbp56/pseuds/kbp56
Summary: Kohaku has trouble getting out of his outfit and gets a little more help than he expected.
Relationships: Oukawa Kohaku/Suou Tsukasa
Kudos: 15





	Dress Up and Dress Down

Double face had finished their first debut. The live performance was a greater success than he had anticipated. Even though they only spent a week or two preparing, maybe he was just that good Kohaku thought. It was certainly a lot more practice compared to CrazyB’s lives after all. He sat on one of the benches in the dressing rooms. He pulled off his gloves and boots and set them aside.

“Why do they have to make everything complicated n’ such?” Kohaku groaned. It’s not like he hated it but he wasn’t used to wearing his unit outfits. Usually he wore a green kimono at home before becoming an idol. HiMERU or someone else would help him with his clothes, but it was already late and just about everyone had left the venue. Madara had gone out to attend some matters, and likely the rest of CrazyB were out causing chaos in Cafe Cinnamon. Poor Niki. He thought.

He tugged one side of his shirt and pushed his arms inwards. Then his other arm, and tugged upwards. Huh? Puzzled, he tried again. Nope. That didn’t work either. He couldn’t fit his head through the collar of the shirt. But how else was he supposed to take his shirt off?

After a few moments of struggling with no avail, he heard faint footsteps in the distance. Kohaku tensed up and focused his attention to the entrance before hearing an all too familiar voice.

“Kohakun~ Are you there?” Ah shit, Kohaku cursed. He stilled himself in hopes that Tsukasa would assume no one was there and leave. But that hope was short lived.

“Kohaku! I have been looking everywhere for you! Your performance was _marvelous_ `Tsukasa praised. He ran over to Kohaku and gave his head a pat before his hand swatted away.

Kohaku was now slightly embarrassed yet flattered at the same time spoke with his hands crossed. “Ya’ know bou’ it’s pretty embarrassing to see ya’ wear all that merch in the audience. A lightstick would’ve been fine, but ya’ came in with that giant ita-bag with T-shirt n’ all”

Tsukasa crossed his arms and shot him a smug grin “hu hu~ It’s only proper that I show everyone how much I love you, Kohakun~”.

Kohaku was starting to lose his patience. “What are ya’ doin’ here anyways bou’. can’t ya’ spare me some privacy at the very least. He spoke reminiscing about what happened last time in the practice rooms. Kohaku ignored him and attempted to remove his shirt again. Tsukasa sat in front of him, taking a note of his struggle. With a concerned look, he grabbed Kohaku’s wrist and spoke…

“Kohakun, would you like your _oniichan_ to help you out?~”

Kohaku yanked his wrist back “No way in hell, I ain’t no little toddler’ ya’ treat me too much a kid sometimes bou, I can do this myself"’. He continued to focus on his clothes but after getting nowhere, he reluctantly gave up.

“Fine, I’ll let ya’ change me, but ain’t no doll and ya’ better make quick or I’ll bite ya’ like a dog' ' Kohaku threatened. It was an empty threat but perhaps one that Tsukasa seemed a bit too excited for.

“ _Marvelous_!" Tsukasa exclaimed to which Kohaku only groaned in response. He closed eyes, knowing he was making that damn smile again.

Tsukasa adjusted himself so he was directly in front of Kohakuand undid the clip holding the collar of the shirt together (A detail Kohaku wishes he had known earlier and took it off. An easy win~ Tsukasa thought. Then he carefully unbuttoned his undershirt from the top. Halfway through, out of curiosity, Tsukasa mindlessly snuck a hand up under his shirt and felt his skin underneath. He paid careful attention to his movements, only making light touches. Then he placed his hand firmly on his torso. Kohaku didn’t have abs like Rinne and Niki did (how he does is a mystery). He was lean, but had some stubborn baby fat around his stomach. Cute~ he thought. Tsukasa gave him a light squeeze causing Kohaku to flinch.

Kohaku, now becoming increasingly aware of the situation,“I told ya’ to be quick bou’” Kohaku chided, but this time there was strange strain in his voice. Even though Tsukasa couldn’t quite point it out, he felt like there was more to his words.

“Right excuse me for that, Kohakun”, Tsukasa coughed. He shifted his attention to his thighs. To his surprise, he was wearing stockings rather than tights like had anticipated (though tights may have uncomfortable to dance in).  
He propped up Kohaku’s legs on the bench, overlapping his, and carefully pulled them off. Tsukasa noticed that he was turned away, and looked as he was trying his best to suppress something. He moved his hands to the hem of shorts and paused. There was a large strain between Kohaku’s legs.

“Kohak-” Out of panic, Kohaku interpreted him as soon as he realized he failed.  
“Ya’ don’t have to do anything bou’ I can take care of this myself”, he tightened his grip on the edges of the bench and his face nearly completely red out of embarrassment. Kohaku knew he wouldn’t be able to get away this time. He just prayed that one of the Knights would show up and drag Tsukasa out.

Not taking an eye off him, Tsukasa raised his hand under his chin and turned his face towards him. Not breaking eye contact, he took a strand of light pink hair and tucked it between his ears.

“Kohakun, it would be _improper_ of me to leave someone in need.. please allow me, your _knight_ , to serve you as you wish, Kohaku….”

“Bou it’s not really a problem-” Kohaku tried before he was cut off by Tsukasa's lips pressing against his. Tsukasa was inexperienced and it was obvious. Fuck it, Kohaku thought. He really was gonna make out with his cousin today. Regrets could come later. He leaned deeper, overtaking the kiss. Tsukasa gasped ever so slightly allowing him to bite down and slip his tongue inside. He could feel the wet heat inside mouth and deepened the kiss. The two broke off leaving a thick strand of salvia between them.

“Allow me to take care of you, please Kohaku…”Tsukasa pleaded.

“If ya’ look at me like that ya’ make it hard to say no” Kohaku groaned.

Tsukasa gave a small smile in response and brought his hands to the hems of his shorts. He slid them under and cupped it around his clothed length. He gave it a few experimental strokes through the fabric before moving at a steady pace. Kohaku whined between each stroke, the friction between his cock and the cloth felt amazing. In fact, it felt too good as if he could cum right there and no-. Kohaku's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Tsukasa slowed his movements. Tsukasa pressed his thumb into the wet spot growing on his boxers and rubbed it around, causing Kohaku to let another high pitched whine. He pulled his shorts off completely. Tsukasa stopped movements and looked up Kohaku with an intense glare.

Kohaku sensing some awkwardness, spoke up “Bou- ya’ don’t have to continue, I already tol-”

“Excuse me Kohakun, if you don’t mind there is something I would like to try out”

“...Just go on, bou’ ” Kohaku said with a hint of desperation.

Tsukasa then shifted himself so that he was directly in front of Kohaku and bent down. He glided his hands across Kohaku’s legs, slowly spreading them apart and placing a deep kiss on his inner thighs

He pulled his underwear down letting dick spring free. It was a nice size, but Tsukasa was unsure if he would be able to fit in completely. He gripped the base of the Kohaku’s cock. He placed his tongue on his slit and used it to spread the precum around, paying special attention to the veins.

Kohaku let out a stifled moan as he tried to cover it with his hands.  
Tsukasa has never sucked dick before. All you had to do was put it in your mouth right?

He placed the tip in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. It tasted just like skin he thought. He pushed in halfway, teeth grazing ever so lightly over his cock. Taking a second to process the new sensation before pulling completely out. He licked the sides of it as spit pooled at the base. Then without warning he shoved his mouth completely onto until it reached the back of his throat. He bobbed his head up and down, and quickened his pace. Kohaku could only pant and stutter his name between each breath.

It felt somewhat painful, but he wanted Kohaku to feel his best even if it came at his own detriment. He pulled out briefly to breathe, before going back at full speed.

Kohaku’s thighs started to shake. Tsukasa noticed this, gripped his right leg down with his left hand. Just enough to leave faint bruises.

“Bou- I think… I’m goin- go-” Kohaku tries his best to warn Tsukasa but it’s nearly impossible. His thoughts were clouded by pure bliss and saliva collected in his mouth and dripped downwards.

He tries pulling his hair in an attempt to get off, but it only has the opposite effect.Tsukasa takes him in deeper to base and quickened his pace. Kohaku thought he could die from pleasure right there and now. His legs twitched together before he shot into the back of Tsukasa’s thorat, letting out a high pitched whine that degressed into short broken whimpers.

Tsukasa had to admit it didn’t taste great, like at all. It was hot and slimy, one that left a bitter taste in his mouth. But knowing it came from his precious cousin made him determined. He tried to swallow it all, gagging a bit as some of it leaked from the sides of his mouth.

“Ya’ pretty gross bou’. You could’ve just spat it out and would’ve been no problem, I ain’t Rinne-han ya’ know.

“Don’t worry about it, Kohaku, think of this as part of repayment for what you have done for the Suou family,” Tsukasa comforted.He stood up and gave Kohaku a pat on the head. He was smiling but felt a bit unease. He looked down and was reminded that he had his own problems to take care of.

“Ya’ want me to help ya’ with that bou’?” Kohaku offered, pointing at the clear erection in his pants.

“This about you Kohakun, I’ll handle this myself”...let’s go get cleaned up Kohakun”

Tsukasa grabbed his hand and led him into one of the shower stalls. Kohaku jerked him off quickly and rinsed off the rest of the aftermath.After they were finished Tsukasa reached down into a yellow duffle bag and pulled out Kohaku’s clothes. This time dressing him properly.The two walked up to the exit of the dressing room.

“Tch..Would’ve been a lot faster if I’d changed myself” Kohaku mumbles.

“Perhaps, but you should let your precious _oniichan_ take care of you every once in a while Kohakun~” with that he leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before heading out.

...maybe he would, Kohaku thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Kohaku is a tsun tsun~
> 
> I'm also on twitter @ kekibun


End file.
